To Hell And Back
by Madd Spammer
Summary: A fic about if Hermione and Draco would fall in love. Would they be able to stay together despite everything being against them?


A/N:SURPRISE!Yes, it is me, Madd Spammer.I bet none of you suspected that I was also Calypso Dolphin, because I only ever reviewed two fics on that name.I had reasons for posting this story on Calypso instead of this name, but it's about time you know who REALLY wrote it.*Grin*And on with the author's note.

Well, isn't this just lovely!I really like this.I didn't really know what was going to happen in this until I wrote it.Writing that kind of stuff is amusing.The song in this is "Written in the Stars" from Tim Rice's "Aida."I apologize for screwing up the lyrics, and not using them all, but this is what happens when I write songfics from memory.

Also, one more little thing to say.I know a Draco/Hermione romance isn't quite likely, but this is just IF that were to happen.You know?Just thought I'd say that to eliminate the reviews that only say, "This will never happen!Why did you write it?!"

Disclaimer:Draco and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling."Written in the Stars" belongs to Tim Rice.

# To Hell And Back

_I am here to tell you_

_We can never meet again_

"Draco," Hermione said, lightly touching the shoulder of the lone person in the empty corridor, "we can't keep doing this.Everything is against us."

_Simple really, isn't it_

_A word or two and then_

"But we love each other!We can't just forget we were ever together because of what everyone thinks of my family!"

Hermione gave Draco a wistful look."It's just not that simple."

_A lifetime of not knowing_

_Where or how or why or when_

"You're right.I don't like it, but you're right."He kicked a suit of armor that was nearby, yielding a loud "CLUNK!" and several expletives on the parts of himself and the armor.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Hermione whispered softly, trying to keep her voice steady.

_You think of me, or speak of me_

_Or wonder what befell_

"If it has to be this way," Draco said sadly, "we can't try to contact each other in any way.It's too dangerous."

Hermione's eyes were widening at that moment."Someone's coming!Cover yourself up with this!"she hissed while hurrying to get the Invisibility Cloak over the two of them.Whenever the two of them were together, she had Harry's Invisibility Cloak just in case something like that was to happen.

_The someone you once loved_

_So long ago, so well_

Hermione took a long, hard look at Draco until the cloak finally engulfed him.He was no longer there.All that she saw was the wall.

"Go up the stairs," Hermione rasped, using as little of her voice as she could.The stairwell that she was referring to was the one that went all the way up the Astronomy Tower.It was off limits to students when they weren't in class, but taking one risk to ensure not taking so many others seemed worth it to Hermione.

_Is it written in the stars_

_Are we paying for some crime_

After creeping as quietly as they could up the long stairwell, Hermione looked up at the sky from their perfect vintage point.The scene was breathtaking.She now really knew what Titanic survivors had meant when they said that they had never seen so many stars in their life.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in awe, still gazing skyward.

_Is that all that we are good for_

_Just a stretch of mortal time_

Draco removed the cloak, revealing his smooth, pale face, thin lips, sharp nose and steely eyes."So are you," he said with a twinge of sadness penetrating into his voice.

_Is this God's experiment_

_In which we have no say_

Hermione tried to say something back to Draco, but she just couldn't.Words were not enough, as she flung herself into his arms, never intending on leaving them.

"If only there could be a way…" Draco pondered aloud.

_In which we're given paradise_

_But only for a day_

Hermione pulled away just enough so she could see Draco's face without leaving the embrace of his warm arms."There is one way…"

_Never wonder what I'll feel_

_As living shuffles by_

"No, Hermione.Don't you start talking like that."

"But don't you see?It's the only way."She repeated while looking over the edge of the roof, "It's the only way."

_You don't have to ask me_

_And I need not reply_

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes.He was searching, but he didn't know what for.As he looked into her eyes, those cinnamon brown eyes stared right back at him.

Looking at her, Draco saw a scared little girl who didn't know what to do, or where to go next.He saw a girl who was used to knowing the answers to everything, and now that she didn't, she was terrified.Draco knew that fear can affect people in different ways.

_Every moment of my life_

_From now until I die_

"I'll love you forever if you love me forever," Hermione murmured into Draco's ear.

"Hermione, you know I'll love you forever.You're the only person I'll ever love.Ever."

_I will think or dream of you_

_And fail to understand_

Hermione didn't quite understand what they were going to do.The Death Eaters were rising to power, and everyone in the wizarding world knew that Lucius Malfoy was Voldemort's right hand man.And she was in love with his son.

_How a perfect love can be_

_Confounded out of hand_

The two of them shifted to sitting on a ledge overlooking the ground below.With their feet dangling over the edge, Hermione moved as close to Draco as she could and ensured that his arm was securely around her.

_Is it written in the stars_

_Are we paying for some crime_

"Why did this have to happen?"Hermione blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

_Is that all that we are good for_

_Just a stretch of mortal time_

"Oh, I don't know.It just seems to me that this is so perfect, and yet, there's so many forces trying to pull us apart.The same ones that were supposed to keep us from being together."She wasn't looking at Draco when she said this.She was staring at a particular spot in the sky, probably at a constellation, Draco thought.

Draco joined her in looking up at the night sky."If only we were centaurs.Then we'd know what to do.What's going to happen."

_Is this God's experiment_

_In which we have no say_

Hermione turned her head."But, you know, Draco," she said, "their predictions are set in time.They can't change them.So what would be the use of knowing about the future if you can't change it?"

He shrugged."At least you could be prepared."

_In which we're given paradise_

_But only for a day_

Hermione sighed and articulated distantly, "In this world, there's only two states of mind.Heaven and hell.They're not places;just states of mind.Your state of mind is whatever you make of it."

Looking at her puzzledly, he asked, "So what do you make of it right now?" before kissing her long and passionately.He was making sure that he made the most of every moment, because their next moment together could very well be their last.

_Nothing can be altered_

_There is nothing to decide_

Hermione smiled."Draco, being here with you can't possibly be anything but heaven."

"I'll stay with you through anything.I'll go to hell and back with you," Draco said, touching his nose to hers."Anything…" he whispered.

_No escape, no change of heart_

_No anyplace to hide_

"If you say so," Hermione grinned, "you're stuck with me!"


End file.
